Descubriendo Fanfiction
by Mihaela-Taka
Summary: One-short/ En respuesta al reto pedido por: Tsuki-chan Scout. en el foro ¡SIÉNTATE!/ Sota estaba en su habitación, cuando de repente encuentra una página la cual le llama la atención. ¿Cual sera la reacción de Kagome, Inuyasha y Sota?


_**Descubriendo Fanfiction:**_

-¡Hermana, amigo orejas de perro!- Oí como Sota nos gritaba a Inuyasha y a mí. Subimos a su habitación, cuando entramos lo vi sentado frente al ordenador, con cara de horror.

-¿Qué pasa Sota?- Le dije mientras me acercaba a él, mientras tanto Inuyasha se sentó en la cama con las piernas y los brazos cruzados.

-Esto, hace unos minutos encontré una página que se llama Fanfiction- Me dijo mientras que señalaba con el dedo el nombre de la pagina.

-¿De qué va?- Le pregunte

-Bueno, es gente que escribe historia, y me llamo la atención una pestaña que se llamaba Inuyasha, como tu amigo orejas de perro- Vi como Inuyasha se levantaba y se dirigía hacia nosotros. Ahora estábamos los tres enfrente de la luminosa pantalla.

-¿Y que cuentan de mi?- Pregunto este curioso.

-No solo de ti, oye hermana, ¿Quién es Sesshomaru?- Esa pregunta me cogió por sorpresa, ¿Por qué me preguntaba por Sesshomaru?

-El medio hermano de Inuyasha, ¿porque me lo preguntas?- El no contesto nada, solo dio clic en un titulo y empezamos todos a leer.

Al rato todos habíamos acabado de leer la primera página.

-Yo lo veo todo normal- Dijo Inuyasha, pues la primera página describía una típica pelea nuestra.

-Sí todo normal- Le dijo con ganas de estamparle contra el suelo.

Sota había empezado a leer ya la otra página mientras que nosotros dos discutíamos, nuevamente.

-Hermana, debes leer esto- Yo me agache un poco y empecé a leer, hasta ahora todo iba bien, pero…-¡Que se supone que es esto!- Grite pues al final de la página estaba escrito, como el hermano de Inuyasha me besaba. Inuyasha, al ver como grite empezó el también a leer.

-Bastardo, le matare- Dijo mientras desenfundaba su espada.

-Inuyasha espera, seguro hay una explicación lógica para todo esto-Dije mientras me sentaba en la cama y los otros dos seguían leyendo, aun seguía buscando alguna explicación lógica para todo aquello.

A la media hora de pensar y pensar, vi como Inuyasha y Sota despegaban su cara de la pantalla y me miraban.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?- Dije.

-Que imagen tengo en mi cabeza en estos momentos, hubiera sido mejor si jamás lo hubiera leído.

-Matare al bastardo ese cuando volvamos, definitivamente no dejare que haga esas cosas contigo- Me estaba extrañado, ¿Qué cosas habría escrito para que se pusieran ambos de esa forma? Asique decidí leer la continuación, cada página era un horror, no me lo podía creer, desde cuando podía pensar la gente que Sesshomaru llegaría a ser alguien dulce con una humana.

-Sota quita eso por favor- Le dije mientras me tapaba la vista, pero como la curiosidad de los dos testarudos ahí presentes era muy grande, siguieron investigando sobre esa página.

Al rato veo como los dos me llaman y empezamos a leer la historia, al parecer era solo de una página. Pero el contenido no le gusto a ninguno, sobre todo a Inuyasha, nadie en su vida se imaginaria lo que esa persona había escrito.

-¿Inuyasha te encuentras bien?- Le pregunte, mientras veía como caía de bruces al suelo, a él era al que más le había afectado.

-¡Como demonios quieres que me encuentre bien cuando acabo de leer la cosa más asquerosa del mundo!- Me grito, aun estando en el suelo.

-Cálmate, puede haber cosas peores-

-¿Qué cosa puede ser peor que te metan los tentáculos de Naraku por el culo?- Dijo traumatizado, la verdad que a la hora de leerlo solo me ruborice, jure que incluso me excite un poco.-Prefiero mil veces que te vayas con Sesshomaru…- Dijo este, a lo cual yo me enfade.

-Ósea qué prefieres que me vaya con tu hermano, si es verdad sería mejor ya que así te morirías de una vez- Le grite, ya cansada de sus juegos.- Ahora que me fijo mejor él es mucho más atractivo que tu- Dije intentando provocarle celos.

-Já, alguien como él jamás estaría con alguien como tu-

-Y tú que sabes, quizás este enamorado…-

-Oye hermana, ¿Quién es Rin?- Me pregunto Sota, distrayéndonos de nuestra pelea, que a decir verdad ya no tenía sentido.

-Es la protegida que acompaña a Sesshomaru, ¿porque lo preguntas?- Le pregunte mientras veía como baja rápidamente la pantalla del portátil.

-Me gustaría conocerla, y así tu podrás cumplir tu sueño de revolcarte con su hermano, y a ti te meterán tentáculos por el culo- Dijo mientras salía de la habitación yo me quede muda Inuyasha igual.

-¿Qué es lo que acaba de decir?- Pregunto Inuyasha confundido.

-Sabes que, hagamos como que nunca vimos esto, y podremos vivir todos felices de la vida- Dije mientras salía de la habitación de Sota y nos dirigíamos al pozo, ya nos habíamos entretenido mucho.

Pero de una cosa estábamos seguro, jamás volveríamos a entrar en esa página llamada Fanfiction.

* * *

_**En respuesta al reto pedido por: **_**Tsuki-chan Scout.**_**en el foro **_¡SIÉNTATE!

_**Hooola, espero que os haya gustado, yo me divertí mucho al escribirlo.**_

_**¿Me dejan un review?**_

_**Pd: Aprovecho diciendo esto por este fic, (aunque también lo diré en **__**Lazos de un nuevo destino**_ ) _**Necesito que den "me gusta" a esta página: **_

Anime y JRock AliMi_** (Facebook)**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.**_

_**Michelle-Taisho14**_


End file.
